


The other visitor: the alternative ending

by SkeletonHypetrain



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonHypetrain/pseuds/SkeletonHypetrain
Summary: an ending that was the original epilogue for ``the other visitor´´, but i changed, now ladies and gent, the original ending





	The other visitor: the alternative ending

Paul was at his tardis, with tack,who was holding a screwdriver made by paul, dalek and k-9.  
Paul was speaking at the phone.  
Paul: yes, It´s been 6 weeks since what happened, finally I found tack!, I told him that kazran didn’t mean to say that against it, he always love it, if tack was his son.  
But now I´ll return this thing to its owner, goodbye!.  
As he turned off the phone, he looked at everyone  
Paul: well guys, next stop: sardick town!  
As they arrived to the town, paul and tack went to kazran´s mansion.  
Paul: kazran?, are you here?, I have tack!,   
He didn’t saw someone..  
Paul: Kazran?...  
Paul expected the worst, he went quickly to the room.  
Paul: Kazran!.  
He saw a note.  
Paul: no,no,no,no,no  
As he opened the note, it said this:  
``Im so sorry, but I had to do it,  
I lost my love then I lost my ``son´´,  
Im so,so sorry, tell tack, that I love him as a son´´  
-Kazran.  
Then suddenly,they heard a bang.  
Paul expected the worst, then he and tack ran quickly to sardick town, it was snowing outside.  
Paul:Kazran!.  
Then he saw kazran body lying in the snowy ground.  
Paul quickly went towards Kazran.  
Paul: What have you done!?  
Kazran looked at Paul.  
Kazran: im sorry child… I had to do it..  
Paul: I read that note..  
Kazran: you..you promised me that, you´ll find it.., I was hoping… if it would come back…, I was wrong…  
Paul: don’t say that, it´s here with me.  
Kazran looked at the sad originalcon.  
Kazran: am i..am I dreaming?  
Paul: no you don´t  
Kazran: sorry for what I said about your grandfather…, you know after I commited suicide, now I can see Abigail again.  
Paul almost started to cry.  
Paul: don’t said that!  
Kazran looked again at the tar being.  
Kazran: tack…thanks for everything…, even you  
Are a being that came from another world.., I still love you, you were a son to me.., forgive  
For do this, I didn’t want to harm you, I thought you´ll never come back, be safe.  
The old man looked at paul again and he said  
His last words  
Kazran: take care…of my little tack..  
Then the old man took his final breath.  
Paul looked shocked, the snow was turning red.  
He looked his hands with the old man´s blood.  
Paul: no…, what now?  
Then he pulled out his phone and dial paullie  
Paul: hello?, paullie, I have a problem, kazran´s dead!, what im going to do?, I don’t want to put his corpse in a trash can, I´ll do this by myself.  
Paul turned off the phone, he sighted, he returned to kazran´s mansion.  
Paul looked at tack with sadness.  
Paul: im sorry, what have I done…, if he was alive, he would be happy again with you, but I was too late, come here tack, i´ll take care of you,okay?  
Tack nodded.  
Paul: but who´s gonna take care of this house.  
One of kazran´s servants appeared.  
Zachary: what happened?  
Paul: kazran commited suicide!  
Zachary: oh my goodness, who is in charge of this now!  
Paul: maybe you can give us the keys.  
Zachary: but, ok don’t worry I know how to manage that machine thing.  
Paul: also, kazran died in my arms, you will pick the corpse,right?  
Zachary: don’t worry paul, i´ll tell that to everyone and also the funeral.  
Paul:ok.  
Then paul realized that tack was taking a box filled with photos and another box of toys.  
Paul: oh,you picked that, that´s okay, c´mon lets go to the tardis.  
Later that night, Paul had to stay at the tardis just to take care, paullie brought a bed for dogs for tack, after that, tack was in its bed, it looked at the screwdriver, then it picked a framed photo of it and Kazran,it put it back the photo and the tar being went to sleep.

The end


End file.
